In order to accommodate the varying needs of users, adjustable handle and arm assemblies have been made incorporating two elongated tube members telescopically engaged with each other. However, such prior art handle and arm assemblies have traditionally suffered from many similar drawbacks.
In general, the tube members are constructed to be adjustably movable into a plurality of alternate lengths. However, in typical prior art constructions, the various methods employed are incapable of providing secure engagement of the members in these various alternate positions. Typically, position locking means are employed wherein a single, spring loaded pin member extends through co-axially aligned, pre-drilled holes formed in the elongated tube members, in order to allow the members to be locked in varying positions, providing different overall lengths. However, these single pin members are easily dislodged during use, causing either complete collapse or total separation of the handle and arm assembly, when not desired.
In other constructions, wherein attempts have been made to eliminate this problem, a dual pin construction has been employed where two, independent plastic strips are used, each of which incorporates a pin member at opposed ends thereof. In this way, two pins, diametrically opposed from each other, are used to lock the elongated tube members in their alternate positions. However, this construction has been found to be incapable of providing the desired secure, locked engagement, since the plastic members tend to lose their inherent spring force, and therefore are easily dislodged during use, when such dislodgement is not desired.
In addition to pin members, eccentrically mounted cams have also been employed in order to allow the telescoping members to be positioned in a variety of alternate locations. However, these eccentrically mounted cams have suffered from unwanted binding, complete collapse, or separation, thereby preventing the user from being able to enjoy the flexibility for which the cam member had been intended. As a result, the user is unable to adjust the handle and arm assembly into any desired alternate position, and is incapable of using the telescoping feature for which the system had been intended.
Another drawback commonly found in prior art handle and arm assemblies is the inability of the inside, telescoping tube member to be securely mounted within the holding tube member in a manner which allows the telescoping member to be wobble free, or otherwise free of lateral movement. Prior art attempts which have been made to eliminate this problem have typically centered upon the use of plastic bushings mounted on the outer tube member, with the bushings of the inside diameter substantially equal to the outside diameter of the telescoping tube portion. In this way, the wobble or lateral movement of the inside tube member is intended to be eliminated.
In practice, however, this common solution has been completely unsuccessful, since the bushings become dislodged, thereby eliminating their presence and causing the inside tube member to be completely free to move laterally, as well as become separated from the cooperating tube member. Alternatively, the bushings become either enlarged with use, thereby preventing their efficacy in eliminating lateral movement, or cause the telescoping member to bind in unwanted positions, thereby preventing the inside tube member from being capable of freely telescoping along its entire length.
A further problem found in virtually all prior art handle and arm assemblies is the ease with which the tube members can be completely separated. In general, prior art handle and arm assemblies do not possess any positive interlock feature to assure that the tube members are always co-axially aligned for telescopic movement. As a result of this failure, prior art systems typically encounter tube separation during use, which may cause the loss of the tube member.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an adjustable handle and arm assembly incorporating elongated telescopically engaged tube members which are capable of free, unobstructed slidable movement therebetween, when desired, while also being securely locked in a plurality of alternate positions, free from unwanted dislodgement and tube separation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the adjustable handle and arm assembly having the characteristic features described above, which also completely eliminates unwanted wobbling or lateral movement between the telescopically engaged tube members.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the adjustable handle and arm assembly having the characteristic features described above, which is capable of quickly and easily receiving and securely mounting thereto any one of a plurality of alternate operative ends.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the adjustable handle and arm assembly having the characteristic features described above, wherein said operative ends, when securely mounted to the elongated handle and arm assembly, are also secured thereto, free of unwanted dislodgement, while also being completely free of unwanted wobbling or lateral movement relative thereto.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable handle and arm assembly having the characteristic features described above, which also provides retention of the inner tube member with the outer elongated tube member, thereby eliminating undesired or accidental removal or loss of the telescopically engaged inner tube member.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.